Trust Me
by fleebear
Summary: She would never trust anyone, nor would she trust herself. Her parents taught her if you trust you will be betrayed. So she decided she wouldn't trust anyone. Ever. Will a certain crimson-eyed boy teach her how to trust? Better summary inside.


Yay! My first fanfic. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I didn't sleep all night and it's 6:56 AM. I don't know what the average amount of words are for one chapter, so sorry if it seems too short! Agh! I'm a loser.

* * *

--Summary--

She would never trust anyone, nor would she trust herself. Her parents taught her that. If you trust, you will end up being betrayed. So she decided she wouldn't trust anyone, ever. She had no friends, and her step dad was abusive. He would abuse her every chance he got, verbally and physically. She was slowly losing her mind. But one day a teacher from a prestigious school arrives asking to bring her to a far away academy and of course she accepts. Will she ever learn to trust?

* * *

Being abused wasn't new to me. I already know I'm "worthless," "ugly," and "stupid." The physical pain isn't so bad. I realized if I imagine being off in a far away land, I _almost_ can't feel it. But the verbal abusing is what I can't stand. I think I'm slowly going insane.

My mom is often gone on business trips. So my step dad is often asked to watch over the house and I while my mother is gone. But what my mother doesn't know is his version of 'watching over' is more like 'trampling over'. I become his personal slave, and if I do one thing wrong, he beats me. I can't even _think _about defending myself. Oh, no. Because he's always right. And if I do prove him wrong, even more beating. He hates being wrong.

When my mother's here, he's so sweet. He smiles an earnest smile, or what it seems like to my mother, and say something like "You really are something, sport." If that's how he really was, then I wouldn't be suffering right now. I'd probably like him. But when my mother's gone, that smile turns into an evil scowl, and those words turn into "You really are a stupid bitch." And on goes the abuse.

It wasn't always like this. I used to live happily with my real dad and my mom. But one day, he suddenly left with an unknown woman. My mother would cry every night for a year after that. I'd comfort her; tell her everything was going to be alright. I became her support, but I was so young. I had the appearance of a strong young girl, but on the inside, I was tearing up. I was probably more devastated than my mother.

When Jud, my step dad, arrived, I thought he was a nice guy. He'd give me bear hugs, help me with homework, and the most important thing, he treated my mother well, and made her happy, and after seeing her so depressed for so long, I tried my best to keep her that way. When my mother got a new job and went off for the first time, I saw the real him. But I kept quiet, because my mother was happy, so abuse was nothing to me. As long as my mom's happy, I'm happy.

So here I am now, being abused by my step dad.

"You stupid bitch! I told you I wanted it spotless!" he said.

"I'm sorry, J-Father," I replied, almost calling him by his real name. He hates it when I do that. Apparently it shows him that I don't respect him. The last time I called him by his real name, he broke my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you are. Now get back to work!" He said, and kicked me in my side.

I gasped in pain. I was crouched down on the floor scrubbing it, so this kind of made me fall over onto my back.

"I told you to get back to work!" He screamed, and kicked me in my stomach.

It knocked the breath out of me, but I did as he said, in a hurry.

"Your mother's coming home tomorrow so I want this house spotless! Clean the bloodstains in the living room carpet as well!"

'Even though you're the reason they're there' I thought, but did not dare say anything.

-Later that night-

I lay in bed, thinking. 'I hate Jud. I wish he'd drop dead. My mother notices my cuts and bruises, but I just tell her it's from me falling down the stairs, or running into things. My mom just thinks I'm clumsy. This is better than her knowing the truth, 'cause then she'll be unhappy, and I don't want that. Maybe it'll get better. Tomorrow's a new day. A new chance. Anything can happen. I might even get away from this retard I have to call my father. Even though he's not. I love my father, despite what he did to my mother and me. I don't trust anyone, not even my own mother, because of it. But I still love him. Ten years of loving someone can't just be diminished by one wrong thing someone does. People are vile creatures who only think of themselves. Sure, they'll call on you for help when they need it, but when you need help, you're on your own. They turn on you. Despite the fact that I think my dad never loved me, I still love him. What would I do if I saw him, though? I'd probably scream at him, because although I love him, I also hate him. I hate him for making me think he loved me, when it wasn't that at all. I hate him for making me unable to trust. Most of all, though, I hate him for making my mother so miserable.'

-The next morning-

I wake up, and look at the clock. 'Good, it's still early. I'll have enough time to do all my chores, make him breakfast, and leave for school before he wakes up' I think. So I hastily finish everything, change into my school uniform. I walk quickly to school, not wanting him to wake up and make me late, like he has so many times before. When I arrive at school, it's still about thirty minutes early, so I decide to walk to a nearby park. When I get there, I sit on an empty swing and look around. I think about all the memories I've made here, with my dad. He used to swing me on this same exact swing, every time it had to be this one, because it's special. It's blue, while the rest are red, because it broke and they replaced it with a blue seat from one of the other swing sets. Suddenly, I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. I swiftly turn my head to see a blonde man in his twenties seated on the swing next to mine.

"Hello, Mikan," He said, smiling.

"H-how do you know my name?" I say, getting up and preparing to run away.

"I'm not anyone suspicious, trust me, I'm here to formally invite you to Alice Academy," he said, with that smile still plastered on his face. It kind of made me want to trust him, but I wouldn't.

"And that is?" I said, clearly stumped.

"An academy for special people with special powers, or alices. Like you, Mikan." he said, swinging back and forth.

"I think you have the wrong person, sorry. I don't have an 'alice'," I said, making quotation marks in the air with my fingers on the last part.

"Really? There's another Sakura Mikan in this area?" he said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, no, but I really don't have any special powers," I said. I was really starting to get annoyed.

"We'll see about that. How about this, Mikan, you come back with me to Alice Academy for a week, and if you really don't have an Alice, we'll send you back home," he said.

"How far away from here is this 'Alice Academy'?" I said, slowly becoming more and more convinced.

"It's in Tokyo," That's so far away from here. Suddenly, Jud's face popped into my head.

_Yeah._I'm convinced.

"Okay. When are we leaving?" I said, eager to leave behind this place where so many bad memories were made.

"As soon as you get your stuff, we'll be leaving." He said. I checked my watch 'Ah, it's still early. He won't be awake yet, hopefully' I thought.

"Oh and, I'm Narumi, your teacher." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it. 'Teacher? He looks like he could be a highschooler,' I thought He gestured for me to follow him, and he led me to a limo. He spoke quietly to the limo driver and we headed in the direction of my house.

When we arrived at my house, I asked him to wait inside the limo, in case my dad was awake. He wasn't, I realized with relief when I got in the house, but I was really quiet to make sure he didn't wake up. I gathered my things, which was a lot, because my mother was wealthy. I mean, she should be, seeing as how often she's gone on business trips. So I had a lot of stylish clothes. Not that I ever wore them though, because I was always wearing ugly long sleeved shirts to cover up my bruises.

I quickly ran out the door with my suitcases and basically jumped into the limo.

The ride was long and tiring. I fell asleep within the first few minutes.

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up! We're at the school!" I sat up, sleepily wiping my eyes.

"Where am I…?" I said, drearily. I looked around, my eyes widening. "Woah! It's so big!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the limo. A robot pulled my suitcases out of the limo and brought it into a huge building. "Where's it going with my suitcases?"

"The dormitories" Narumi said. "You've got a three star room"

"That's good?" I questioned.

"Very," he replied, motioning for me to follow him.

* * *

*Yawn* It's kind of boring, but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting.


End file.
